


That Business on Cato Neimoidia

by kj_feybarn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_feybarn/pseuds/kj_feybarn
Summary: “All right. But you owe me… and not for saving your skin for the tenth time.”“Ninth time… that business on Cato Neimoidia doesn’t... doesn't count.”-	Revenge of the Sith—Year 2 of the Clone Wars on Cato Neimoidia:“Skyguy! Master Obi-Wan has been captured!”Anakin found himself freezing, for just a moment, as Ahsoka skidded to a stop beside him, his heart racing as his mind immediately came up with a dozen different ways Obi-Wan might be getting hurt or killed at that very moment.He pushed the fear down. It would not help him right now, and it certainly wouldn’t help Obi-Wan. He had to save his Master....Year 2 of the Clone Wars ALSO on Cato Neimoidia:“Well, this is slightly problematic,” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but note.Beside him, his Commander let out an exasperated sigh. “I suppose problematic is one word for it. Not the one I would have chosen.”Obi-Wan sent Cody what he hoped was a cheeky grin—though the bloody nose and black eye probably ruined it. “Oh, and what word would you have chosen, Cody?”“I think this is somewhat closer to downright disastrous, General.”
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 21
Kudos: 356
Collections: 2020 Obi-Wan Kenobi Gen Exchange





	That Business on Cato Neimoidia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazarusII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusII/gifts).



“Skyguy! Master Obi-Wan has been captured!”

Anakin found himself freezing, for just a moment, as Ahsoka skidded to a stop beside him, his heart racing as his mind immediately came up with a dozen different ways Obi-Wan might be getting hurt or killed at that very moment.

He pushed the fear down. It would not help him right now, and it certainly wouldn’t help Obi-Wan.

Rex was questioning Ahsoka quickly to get a more accurate assessment of what had happened to Obi-Wan, who had apparently—and thankfully—not been captured alone.

Apparently he and Commander Cody had been caught together, which undoubtedly increased the likelihood of them _both_ being fine. Obi-Wan would be less likely to sass his way into injury if there was a risk of his Commander being hurt as well. And Commander Cody was, without a doubt, sane, skilled, and unwilling to let Obi-Wan get himself killed.

Alone, both men were competent.

Together, the two of them were nigh unstoppable, second only—in Anakin’s opinion—to Anakin and Rex working together and, of course, to Obi-Wan and Anakin working together. They were the team after all.

“How close are we to establishing the objective here?” Anakin asked Rex, even as his own mind ran through the situation. They were running a mini-siege on one of the bases that was the lynch pin for the network of bases that Cato Neimodia was using.

It was slower than a more frontal assault, but would result in fewer casualties all told, which Anakin decided was far more important. Cato Neimodia, unlike many of the battles they found themselves in, was not a particularly time-sensitive mission.

“A few more days,” Rex answered immediately. Anakin could sense the Captain’s own concern, though none of it leaked into his voice.

Anakin frowned. He couldn’t leave Obi-Wan in the Separatist’s hands for _days_. There was no telling what could happen in that amount of time. “Send for whoever Obi-Wan and the Commander left in charge of the 212th in their absence. We’ll leave him and your second in charge.” He felt a moment of gratitude that this _was_ a siege battle plan, the presence of a Jedi was far less critical. He’d have them keep the base under siege, but shift to a less risky battle plan while he wasn’t around to keep the men safe.

It was time to save his Master.

-_-

It was an undisputed fact that Obi-Wan’s life tended to go wrong far more than it went right.

Which was why he had to check with Cody to make sure that his eyes weren’t deceiving him when the object of their mission walked _right_ into their prison cell. Force, Obi-Wan had only been captured for a few hours, and had only had to deal with one— _one_ —measly attempt at interrogation.

“The Great General Kenobi,” the man scoffed, his disdain for Obi-Wan on every line of his face. “Not so great _now_ are you?”

Obi-Wan tilted his head a little to look at the Separatist leader, who’d gotten right up in Obi-Wan’s face—likely attempting to look threatening—before looking to where he was currently chained to the wall.

Oh yes, this was _very_ doable.

—

“Well, this is slightly problematic,” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but note, less than an hour later.

Beside him, his Commander let out an exasperated sigh. “I suppose problematic is one word for it. Though not the one I would have chosen.”

Obi-Wan sent Cody what he hoped was a cheeky grin—though the bloodied nose and black eye probably ruined it. “Oh, and what word would you have chosen, Cody?”

“I think this is somewhat closer to downright disastrous, General.”

Obi-Wan considered that; it was true that they _were_ in something of a sticky situation.

They had no weapons; at least three broken bones between them, or three _important_ broken bones, Ob-Wan didn’t think a broken nose or a few broken fingers really counted. On top of which there was the Force Suppression drug he’d been hit with, and really, did they have to use the one that gave him hives? Force Suppression drugs were bad enough when he wasn’t mildly allergic to them.

On top of their physical condition, there was a full battalion of droids that were searching for the two of them. Cad Bane wasn’t _yet_ technically hunting them, but _was_ on planet, so Obi-Wan suspected it wouldn’t be long before that particular bounty hunter was causing problems.

And of course, the reason that Obi-Wan had gotten captured in the first place, the unconscious Separatist prisoner they were lugging around behind them, who—even unconscious—was doing a remarkable job of slowing them down.

So, an unfortunate set of circumstance, certainly; but, all told, Obi-Wan didn’t think the situation was unsalvageable. “I don’t know if I’d go so far as to say _disastrous_ , Cody.”

The skin around Cody’s eyes wrinkled in what might have been tired amusement. “Not this, General. I have full faith in our ability to survive the ridiculous. No, what’s disastrous is that I just realized that Rex won our bet, and it’s all your fault.”

It was really a bad time for laughter, but Obi-Wan couldn’t help it, his ribs aching a little as the laugh escaped. “I do apologize for that.”

Cody gave him a look that indicated Obi-Wan would need to come up with a far better apology if he wanted to be forgiven. “You promised me you wouldn’t get taken captive this month, General.” Ah, Obi-Wan most definitely needed a better apology. He made a mental note to find some nice caf, since Cody rather decidedly was not a fan of tea, and the caf they were provided as part of their supplies was far closer to engine sludge than anything.

“Did I promise that?” he asked as innocently as he could manage, helped partially by the fact that he had no memory of making such a promise, though if Cody said he did, then Obi-Wan had no doubt it was true. It just seemed, retroactively, quite the foolish thing to promise. He suspected that Cody had undoubtedly wrangled the promise out of him while Obi-Wan had been loopy with concussion. “Does it really count as being taken captive when I purposefully caused it to happen?” It was actually very difficult work, manipulating a situation so that he was captured without in any way, shape, or form letting it look purposeful, or worse, implying the surrender of his battalion or his role as General for them. Not that anyone ever seemed to appreciate the efforts he went to.

Cody huffed. “The bet was for ‘captured, purposefully or not’ because unfortunately both Rex and I know you and know that you think being captured is excellent strategy.” Cody sounded not the least bit impressed with Obi-Wan’s abilities as a strategical thinker.

But if it kept _working_ then Obi-Wan didn’t know why he should stop doing it. Really, it was far better for Obi-Wan to be captured and accept the costs that went with that, than for Obi-Wan to order the 212th to try and attack a nigh-impregnable separatist base that would result in far too many casualties. Which did bring him to an important matter at hand. “You didn’t have to get captured with me, Cody. I had it quite under control.”

Cody didn’t deign to respond to that, though the look on his face meant that he quite clearly _didn’t_ think Obi-Wan had had it under control and that Obi-Wan was a fool if he thought Cody would let him get captured alone after what had happened the last time.

Which was, perhaps, fair. These captors might have proved easy enough to deal with, but his last captors had been far more talented when it came to their application of pain.

-_-

Cato Neimoidia had an annoying number of Separatist bases and Anakin had resigned himself to having to put extra effort into figuring out which one, exactly, Obi-Wan had been taken to. He’d already been cursing just how much time that might take and what might be happening to Obi-Wan in the process.

Except, as it turned out, finding the base where Obi-Wan and his Commander had been held was surprisingly easy.

Anakin just had to look for the one that was on fire.

He snuck into the base easily enough, Rex and Ahsoka behind him. He probably didn’t even have to really _sneak_ , the base’s occupants were all rather distracted with the rampant destruction that had overcome the base.

Anakin wasn’t quite certain how Obi-Wan and his Commander had managed this level of chaos—it looked far more like something that Anakin might leave in his wake, not his calm, rational Master—at this point, Anakin really needed to stop underestimating his Master.

“Do you think they’re still here?” Ahsoka hissed quietly.

Anakin shook his head, slightly distracted, searching for hints of his Master’s Force presence, searching for hints of him. It wasn’t an easy task, and only Anakin’s own strength in the Force and his deep familiarity with Obi-Wan’s Force presence let him trace the barest hints of Obi-Wan’s presence still lingering. There was the sensation of pain released into the Force and he followed the source until they reached a set of cells.

Anakin grimaced as he looked into the cell where his Master’s presence had lingered longest. It looked exactly like one would expect a Separatist Cell to look, grimy, cold, and bare, with two sets of chains hooked against opposite walls. There was freshly dried blood against the walls and on the floor, Anakin noted, doing his best not to picture Obi-Wan bleeding out somewhere—there wasn’t enough blood for that, Obi-Wan would be _fine_ —in dire need of rescue.

There was a pit in his stomach, cold and dark, that made him want to finish burning the base down behind them. He pushed the anger away, getting to Obi-Wan had to be more important.

Rex cursed a little, kneeling next to the wall as he took the sight of blood. “Looks like they’re both injured.” Rex shook his head a little, muttering something that sounded vaguely frustrated, though Anakin couldn’t pick out the words. “But clearly not so injured that they couldn’t escape. So they’re probably still mobile.”

Anakin nodded at the assessment. “They’re definitely gone, probably have been for a bit.” He frowned. “There’s one more thing I want to check.” Because Obi-Wan and Commander Cody had clearly already escaped, but there was _something_ tugging at him, pulling him along.

He followed the tug through the ventilation shafts until he ended up above what was clearly a trophy room of some sort—what was it about Separatists that made them so inclined to keep trophies of their ‘victories’?—his Master’s lightsaber lay in the position of honor and Commander Cody’s armor was just off to the side.

Anakin pulled it to him with the Force, a multitude of emotions swamping him. Obi-Wan was still out there in danger, injured who knew how badly, and he didn’t have his lightsaber.

They must have left in a hurry, if they hadn’t had time to find either Obi-Wan’s lightsaber or the Commander’s armor. Neither was the type to leave that sort of safety behind.

It just meant that Anakin had to catch up to them, wherever they’d gone. And he’d give Obi-Wan his lightsaber back. Despite the complete inappropriateness of the thought, it occurred to Anakin that at least this time _he’d_ be able to give the ‘this weapon is your life speech’.

Force knew that Obi-Wan had given Anakin the lecture enough times.

There was always something particularly satisfying about using his Master’s lessons against him. Especially because that meant that Obi-Wan was alive and well enough for Anakin to still tease.

Rex was gathering up Cody’s armor, passing some of it to Ahsoka so that she could help him carry it back to the speeder they’d brought for their rescue—though it was certainly going to be a far less gallant rescue, since Obi-Wan and Cody had apparently taken it upon themselves to start rescuing themselves.

“Come on, this base is a lost cause, let’s go find Obi-Wan and the Commander.”

-_-

“Oh look,” Cody’s voice was dry. “They’ve sent droids after us. How entirely unexpected.”

The Separatist had woken up a few minutes ago, and was perhaps understandably upset about his having been captured from the very cell where they’d been prisoners. “Just wait,” the man snarled. “I have the best programmed droids in the army. You’re both as good as dead.”

“Oh my.” Obi-Wan kept his own voice just as dry as Cody’s had been. “Did you hear that Cody? The best programmed droids, we might as well just give up and die now.”

Cody kept a straight face as he looked at Obi-Wan. “I see a nice place up ahead for us to make our burial grounds.”

For some strange reason their reaction seemed to infuriate their prisoner. “Better programmed then a faulty clone like _you_.” The man strained at his bindings, trying to get in Cody’s face at what would have been an unsuccessful attempt at intimidation. “My droids at least know their place. A lesson a worthless, witless clone like you should really learn. Just wait until this war is over, and they throw you and the other duplicates away like last month’s garbage.”

Obi-Wan felt a flash of emotion, a sharp anger that he had to acknowledge and then set aside accompanied by a deep sadness that there were people who could look at Cody and even _think_ that he and his brothers were worthless.

Obi-Wan pulled the man back by the binders around his wrist. “Enough of that.” He pulled at the Force, grimacing as it struggled pass the final remnants of the drugs, directing the wave of energy towards the man. “Sleep.”

The man collapsed, and Obi-Wan threw him like baggage over his own shoulder again.

“Carrying him slows us down,” Cody pointed out, though he didn’t seem entirely surprised by Obi-Wan’s actions.

“Not having to listen him to spew that ridiculous vile at you is well worth having to lug him around,” Obi-Wan countered.

Cody shrugged. “He’s a Seppie, General. I hardly look to his opinion for validation. And you shouldn’t have wasted your energy on him.” Cody gave him a stern look, reminding Obi-Wan vaguely of being a padawan at the end of a lecture, before he pointed up ahead. “But I was serious, there’s a spot ahead up there that could give us a good location to try and pick some of those droids off our back.”

Obi-Wan didn’t ask how Cody planned on the two of them picking off droids when they still hadn’t acquired any weapons, his Commander undoubtedly had a plan, and if not, between the two of them, they were capable of coming up with something. “Excellent, we’ll head there then.” He waved for Cody to take the lead. “If you would, Commander?”

Cody took a moment, glancing from Obi-Wan’s position to where the droids were, before clearly deciding that the droids weren’t yet enough of a danger for him to be concerned about, and that Obi-Wan’s position in the back wouldn’t endanger him further.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, his Commander was ridiculous.

Together, the two of them started off again, moving towards the position Cody had picked out.

—

“Hmm, your aim was a little off, sir.”

Obi-Wan spared a bit of energy to send what could potentially pass as a glare at his Commander.

“I’ll have you know that causing and then directing a rockslide with the Force takes _effort_ , Commander.” Especially when he still had the remnants of the Force suppression drug in his bloodstream. It wasn’t enough to stop him from using the Force, not at this point, but it was still enough that even small attempts were exhausting. Cody _might_ have had a point about not wasting his energy on the Seppie.

Cody gave him a look of concern that Obi-Wan waved off. He was tired, not injured. After a long moment, Cody accepted it, though he didn’t look happy about it. A moment later, a hint of mirth slipped into his eyes. “Just looked like a rockslide to me, sir. But whatever you say, General.”

“ _Just_ a rockslide?” Obi-Wan huffed. “It made a nearly 45 degree turn. But sure, a normal rockslide could manage that.” He huffed. “Just a rockslide, you’re worse than Anakin.”

Cody let out a snort of laughter as he picked up the sleeping Seppie from where Obi-Wan had set him down so that he could concentrate on creating the rockslide that had so conveniently taken out the first wave of droids following them, though there were certain to be more later. “Shall we?”

Obi-Wan sighed, glancing in the general direction where the 501st and the 212th were holding siege against the base that would hopefully bring down the whole network of Seppie bases. “After you, Commander.”

Hopefully they’d be able to make it a decent distance before the second wave of droids caught up to them.

-_-

“Looks like General Kenobi and Commander Cody have been here.” Anakin turned to see Rex observing the mess of fallen rock and droids parts with what might have been jealousy.

“What gave it away?”

Rex looked up at him, and Anakin had the sense that through his helmet, Rex’s face was deadpan. “The subtlety of it all.”

Behind him, Ahsoka spluttered as a laugh she was failing to muffle escaped.

The worst part, Anakin thought as he observed the rockslide that had miraculously taken out a bunch of droids. Was that Rex might be being _serious_. Which was highly unfair, because this was _not_ subtle, not by any means.

Unless he was comparing it to what Anakin would have likely done in this situation, in which case, he supposed this _was_ subtle.

There were not nearly enough things on fire.

Still, there was something… messy about it, and not just because of the wreckage, but more as though his Master had not been able to bring the full weight of his concentration on it. Anakin had always had more raw power than his Master, but he could admit that he could often be bested by his Master’s skill and focus.

It was a good sign that Obi-Wan was in good enough shape to use the Force.

It was a worrying sign that it had been so messily done, especially when Anakin could see that there were still a large number of tracks indicating that a second wave of droids had bypassed the destroyed group.

-_-

“If it isn’t Kenobi and his sidekick.”

Obi-Wan had thought that things had been going a little too well. He turned towards the unfortunately familiar voice. What did it say about what his life had become that he could now recognize both Sith and bounty hunters by their voice alone? “Bane.”

Bane moved between two of the rather fascinating rock pillars that dotted Cato Neimoidia. “You’ve got a mighty fine bounty on your head. And that little package you’ve got thrown over your shoulder will net me _quite_ the prize when I return him.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “First, I feel the need to tell you that I am quite clearly Commander Cody’s sidekick.”

“True,” Cody agreed, shifting a little to the side so that Bane couldn’t go for both of them at once.

“And second. I’m afraid that neither my bounty nor the reward for returning our prisoner are available today. Perhaps you could come back and try again later.”

Strangely enough, that didn’t seem to deter Bane in the slightest.

How unfortunate that the days of politely asking for Bounty Hunters to give up their pursuit were long past. If such days had ever existed.

Bane’s blasters came up.

Obi-Wan dropped the Seppie prisoner, the man hitting the ground with a significant thud, as Obi-Wan twisted to the side to avoid the first round of stun bolts.

He exchanged a glance with Cody, taking in the lightning fast hand gestures his Commander sent, offering a plan.

He grinned, and he knew the smile had to look a little feral. Oh, this would be _fun_.

—

“These really are rather nice.”

Obi-Wan glanced to the side to see Cody examining one of the blasters they’d managed to steal from Bane before the bounty hunter had managed to escape—Obi-Wan had not liked the idea of letting the man free to wreck more chaos, but Bane, as much as he might like to think otherwise, was hardly one of Obi-Wan’s priorities.

The other blaster was, unfortunately, at Obi-Wan’s side where he could easily grab it. Obi-Wan had tried to give it to Cody, but his Commander had been quite insistent that Obi-Wan be armed with something other than the Force—especially since Obi-Wan had really pushed a bit too far, too fast, and his Force senses were feeling a little strained.

Once they’d gotten their Separatist prisoner back to the main camp, Obi-Wan was going to have to see what he could do about getting back to the base he and Cody had escaped from to retrieve his lightsaber.

-_-

“Wait, stop!”

Anakin pulled the speeder to a stop with a suddenness that made Ahsoka sway forward.

“What’s wrong? What did you see?”

Ahsoka was point to the left. “Is that what I think it is?”

Anakin looked where she was pointing, but all he saw was rock and dirt. “You do remember that you have better eyes than me, right?” Despite his myriad of gifts and talants, Anakin had yet to figure out how to bypass his comparatively fail human eye-sight.

“Why does that hat look so kriffin’ familiar?”

Anakin sent an offended look at Rex, because how could _Rex_ see what Ahsoka was pointing at, he was just as human as Anakin was.

“What hat? Where?”

Ahsoka made an annoyed noise, before she reached out a hand, face scrunching and lekkus twitching a little as she concentrated.

A moment later a _very_ familiar hat slapped into her outstretched hat.

There were probably hundreds, if not _thousands_ of that particular hat floating around the galaxy being worn by any number of people.

Still, Anakin was certain that this hat was _that_ hat, which meant only one thing.

“Bane.” He sent Ahsoka an approving look. “Good eye.”

“If Bane had won he wouldn’t have left his hat behind,” Rex pointed out, voice confident.

Anakin wondered if Rex was really that confident, or if the Captain was just really good at projecting confidence.

Ahsoka snorted. “Like Bane could take both Master Obi-Wan _and_ Commander Cody.” Anakin didn’t mention that Bane was annoyingly talented, or that Obi-Wan and the Commander were both injured, it was better she stay confident. “And it looks like we’re headed in the right direction still.”

-_-

“Perhaps we should set up here.” Obi-Wan glanced to where the droids were gaining on them. It would be more embarrassing to be gained on by droids, but they did have limitless stamina, which Obi-Wan considered a viable enough excuse. “The droids are starting to get close, and there’s no telling when we’ll run across another position so convenient for sniping.”

Cody raised an eyebrow at that. Clearly taking in the position that Obi-Wan had noted. Obi-Wan hid a smile as Cody acknowledged that it was, in fact, excellently set up for a sniper. “Nice eye, General.”

Obi-Wan shrugged, doing his best to exude nonchalance. “I’ve picked up a few things over the years.” He let a real smile slip out. “I do think that’ll gain Waxer a favor or two from the betting pool.”

Cody let out a sigh. “I’m starting to think you and Waxer are conspiring, he wins a lot of betting pools about what sort of talents you’ll pull out next.”

Obi-Wan didn’t say anything, he and Waxer _weren’t_ conspiring, at least not technically. But Waxer was also had an excellent gift for brewing tea, it was neither Obi-Wan nor Waxer’s fault if tea just so happened to be a social activity, and that it was hardly unusual for two people sharing tea to just so happen to exchange a story or two.

They dumped their still unconscious prisoner on the ground with relative gentleness, before they both took up position.

The droids were still out of range, but the gap was closing quickly.

“So,” Cody asked after they’d prepared as well as they could, a note of challenge in his voice, “just how good _are_ you with a blaster.”

It was not the Jedi way to boast, Obi-Wan knew.

Plus, actions spoke louder than words anyways.

He lined up his blaster and watched as the droid leading the chase went down, a smoking hole in its head.

—

They wouldn’t be able to hold this position forever, Obi-Wan noted, checking the charge on the blaster they’d stolen from Bane. He took a moment to be grateful that Bane was the sort to have quality blasters, because the pack still had just over half a charge left.

They’d whittled the droids down significantly, but the droids were starting to get a little close for comfort. Both he and Cody were excellent shots, and their Separatist friend's claims of superior programming clearly had a grossly mistaken idea of what made for competence in a battle droid. Though it would not surprise Obi-Wan to learn that the Seppie believed that stringent obedience protocols were a symbol of superiority.

“Two more minutes before we make a run for a new position,” Cody suggested.

Obi-Wan nodded. “A few more good sniping positions like this and we’ll be free and clear.” It would only be a short few hours march to get back to the base where Anakin and Ahsoka were with the 501st and the 212th taking down the main relay base.

Obi-Wan could admit—only to himself, and perhaps Cody who knew him well enough to know anyways—that he was not looking forward to the march back. He was _tired_.

What he wouldn’t give for a more reasonable mode of transportation just now.

As though his words had reached into the Force itself, the sound of a speeder racing towards them reached him.

He shifted position, risking a more vulnerable position to see what this new threat was.

He looked just in time to see Anakin—what was Anakin even _doing_ here—flinging himself from the speeder, two lightsabers blazing as he started mowing down droids, Ahsoka jumping after him, leaving Rex to throw himself at the speeder controls and pull the speederto a stop.

Obi-Wan pulled himself up, the droids far too distracted by the two Jedi suddenly in their midst to even remember Obi-Wan and Cody existed.

Anakin and Ahsoka took the droids out quickly, and Obi-Wan noted that training and teaching Ahsoka had improved Anakin’s jar’kai exponentially.

“Well, that’s a more convenient way of taking care of that problem,” Cody noted.

“It’ll save us a walk, certainly,” Obi-Wan agreed.

He checked on the Separatist Leader that the Senate had tasked them with capturing and had been the whole reason Obi-Wan had let himself get captured in the first place to find him still blissfully unconscious.

He left the Separatist there as he moved to meet Anakin.

His padawan had a look of deep relief on his face as he closed the distance, pulling Obi-Wan into a quick hug before pulling back and giving Obi-Wan an obvious glance over, as though trying to document every bit of damage Obi-Wan had taken.

“I’m just fine, Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured, just loud enough for Anakin’s years.

Anakin met his eyes, clearly trying to check for truth, before his shoulders drooped in relief. Anakin pulled back, the concern shifting to something more mischievous, before his padawan held out Obi-Wan’s own lightsaber.

“Master, I found this in the base you and the Commander destroyed.”

Obi-Wan reached a hand for it. “Thank you, Ana—”

Anakin pulled his hand back, eyes almost dancing with glee. “Now Master, this weapon is your _life_ , you should be more careful with it.”

Obi-Wan felt a mix of amusement and exasperation. Oh no, Anakin was _never_ going to let him live this down.

-_-

The look on Obi-Wan’s face was perhaps the best thing Anakin had seen today. Amused and exasperated, with that slight twist of his lips that was _only_ ever directed at Anakin.

Anakin’s relief fought with the final remnants of fear at the sight of his Master, very clearly alive. He scowled as he took in his Master’s appearance yet again. His Master was still smiling exasperatedly, as though his face _hadn’t_ been used by someone as a punching bag. If Anakin found out who’d done it…

“You really do have excellent timing, Anakin.” Obi-Wan interrupted his ruminations on just _what_ he’d do to someone who’d hurt Obi-Wan so, his master gesturing to where the Seppie leader they’d been tasked to captured was sprawled out in what looked like a truly uncomfortable position behind where Obi-Wan and Cody had been sniping at the droids coming at them. “We’d just been discussing the trip back to the base. You’ll save us a trip.”

Seeing his Master safe, or as safe as could be hoped for in this particular situation, let the low-grade panic that had been stirring under his skin fade away. Anakin folded his arms, mimicking his Master’s favorite pose. “You got captured, Master.”

His Master rolled his eyes, seeming not the slightest bit sorry for the worry he’d caused Anakin. “Yes, yes, I’m quite aware of having been captured. But the Senate tasked us with getting our Separatist friend here, and it was the safest way, that risked the fewest lives. I don’t know why everyone’s such a critic suddenly.”

Anakin really didn’t like these sorts of plans. Obi-Wan really should stop getting himself captured all the time. At the very least, he should let Anakin know _before_ said plan was implemented so that Anakin could be better prepared for the rescue instead of chasing after his Master after he’d already escaped.

But that was a lecture for another time.

No, right now Anakin was still on the high of finding Obi-Wan safe, and that wasn’t the matter of greatest import. No, there was a slightly more important matter to attend to. Now that he knew that Obi-Wan was in no immediate danger, he found himself grinning at his Master, almost giddy. “You got captured, Master, and I rescued you.”

His Master’s eyes widened for a short moment, immediately recognizing _what_ exactly Anakin was talking about. “Oh no. Oh _no_. This does _not_ count. Cody and I rescued ourselves just fine, Anakin.”

Beside them Ahsoka crossed her arms. “Wait a second, _you_ didn’t rescue him—”

Obi-Wan sent their padawan a warm smile. “Yes, thank you Ahsoka—”

Ahsoka cut in, not letting Obi-Wan finish his thanks, her voice definitive. “ _We_ rescued him. You can’t count me and Rex out!”

His Master’s smile dimmed significantly, eyes narrowing. There were many excellent things about having a padawan, but ganging up on his Master was absolutely in the top five.

“Now, see here. Cody and I—”

Captain Rex interrupted, sounding absolutely delighted. “Definitely got rescued.”

“Definitely did _not_ get rescued,” Obi-Wan’s Commander bit out immediately, settling into his place at Obi-Wan’s side. Anakin had never seen Obi-Wan’s Commander looking quite so aggrieved, normally the man was as unflappable as Obi-Wan.

But now both men were clearly displeased with the sudden turn of affairs.

“Oh, so you had a plan to get you and your Seppie prisoner back to base?” Anakin asked, innocent as he could manage.

The scowls—almost a _pout_ in his Master’s case—sent at him by both Obi-Wan and his Commander deserved to be recorded for all posterity. Or at least, recorded so that Anakin could pull the recordings out for later blackmail purposes. “It’s called walking, Anakin.”

“Exactly,” Anakin agreed, because clearly that was an agreement. “This _clearly_ constitutes as a rescue, which puts _me_ at 8 times rescuing you, which means that I have officially taken the lead.” Anakin paused. “Unless you _want_ to walk back to base. I’m sure Coarse and Kix will be _delighted_ with that choice.”

Threat of having to face unhappy medics seemed to cinch it and Obi-Wan sighed. “No driving like a mad man, Anakin. I’d rather not add a crash to today’s adventures.”

That, Anakin decided, ignoring the insult to his flying skills, was clearly an admission that Anakin was right.

-_-

Obi-Wan settled into the speeder, pointedly settling his and Cody’s prisoner in a reasonably safe and comfortable position on the floor of the speeder—proof that he’d had everything under control and had _not_ in fact, needed rescuing.

Cody settled next to him, Captain Rex settling on the other side.

“You know,” Cody muttered, just quiet enough for Obi-Wan to hear. “General Skywalker might not get so many opportunities to rescue you, if you stopped letting yourself get captured.”

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at that, because the logic was of course impeccable—Cody’s logic always was—but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

“You just want to win your bet with Rex next time.”

“Look at it this way, General, it’s a win for everyone. I win my bet with Rex, you don’t give General Skywalker reasons to swoop in and rescue you, and all of us will stop worrying about your health.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “This still doesn’t count as a rescue.”

Still, Cody had a point.

Obi-Wan would have to consider it.


End file.
